It'll be Alright
by MOVED NOT HERE GONE ETC
Summary: AU Kamina and Yoko Kiss in the kitchen Simon sees and can't control his feelings. Rated M  ONE SHOT Yaoi Kamina x Simon


Title: It'll be alright

Author: UchihaEnchanter

Beta: Emi-Chan

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, Sex, AU, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Gurren Laggan

Summary: Kamina and Yoko are in the kitchen Simon supposedly in bed watching from around the corner. What happens when Yoko kisses Kamina?

Simon watched from around the corner as her lips crashed into his, Kamina leaning against the countertop as she pushed herself into him. The kiss grows deeper as Kamina accepts it, wrapping his strong arms around her.

_No_, Simon's mind races, _this can't be happening, no…_

Kamina pulls away leaving his hands on her hips, he's smiling.

_No!_ Simon's mind screams.

Kamina is talking telling her that maybe sometime soon they can get together and talk. Simon can't take it anymore he runs back up the stairs not caring if either of them hears. Simon climbed into his bed and curled into a ball his pet Boota curled up by his head trying to figure out what's wrong. Soon enough there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Simon?" Kamina's voice came through the door. "you up?"

"Yes," Simon choked out.

"I'm coming in, you sound upset." Kamina entered the room quietly shutting the door behind him. "What's wrong Simon?"

"I…nothing." Simon stuttered

"Nothing eh, well the whole crying bit makes me think otherwise."

"Kamina, I saw Yoko kiss you back there, and I heard what you said to her."

"Alright, so what about that has you upset? Did you want her or something?"

"No, that's not it at all bro."

"Well what then?"

"I didn't like you kissing her; I don't think she deserves you. She won't love you like…" Simon stopped not looking at him.

"Like what?" Kamina prodded.

"She won't love you like I do." Simon mumbled half hoping that Kamina wouldn't hear it.

"Well you're my bro Simon, of course she won't love me like you."

"That's not what I meant!" Simon shouted getting annoyed at Kamina's lack of decent observation.

"Then what did you mean Simon?"

"I meant that I love you, not like I'm your bro, I love you like…I want to kiss you, like Yoko did. Most of all I want you to accept me saying that, like you did Yoko. I want you to promise me those things not her!" Simon was now crying hard racking sobs. He couldn't breathe he was crying so hard. All he wanted was for Kamina to love him. He wanted something that was impossible.

"Simon," Kamina sighed. "Come here." Kamina beckoned Simon into his arms and Simon climbed into them still crying horribly. "Calm down Simon, Calm down and let's talk about this." Simon calmed himself slowly, crying into Kamina's shoulder and making his t-shirt soaked. "Okay, now that you've calmed yourself we need to talk." Simon nodded in agreement. "Let's start with our age difference Simon you're fourteen almost fifteen I'm eighteen. If I were to date you I could get arrested. Second of all what you're feeling could just be fear of losing me as your bro." Simon started to protest but Kamina stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Let me finish speaking Simon. Third off if you really are in love with me you should have told me before now." Kamina removed his finger from Simon's lips allowing him to speak now.

"Kamina, if I have permission from my legal guardian I can date you, my guardian legally is Dayaka who would gladly give me permission. I never told you before because I was to scared to and I have no way to prove to you that I really do love you."

"Alright," Kamina sighed "I'm going to let you kiss me, if you can do it and like it then I'll believe you. If not then I'm going on that date with Yoko next week, Deal?"

"Okay…" Simon agreed. Kamina gently moved Simon back onto his bed and then sat beside him.

"Ready when you are." Kamina muttered. Simon nodded and bravely climbed into Kamina's lap straddling him. Simon took Kamina's face in his hands and brought his lips to their rightful place against Kamina's. At first it was just their lips touching moving against each other softly. Then it grew as Simon opened his mouth and pried open Kamina's lips with his tongue. Their tongues fought in a kiss as Simon's hands wrapped around Kamina and tangled into his hair. Kamina's hands were around Simon's back supporting the smaller boy in his kiss. Suddenly the kiss stopped and Simon was tossed back onto the bed.

"Damn kid," Kamina exclaimed. "Alright I believe you."

"You do?" Simon asked hopefully.

"Yes, and I love you too kid, But there's something else now that needs to be taken care of. You were really enjoying that kiss, so was I." Kamina looked a little nervous and Simon briefly wondered why. Then some conversations from school came to mind conversations of kissing leading to other urges. That was when things clicked for Simon.

"Kamina, do you mean…you want to have sex with me?"

"If you don't want to its okay kid."

"No, Kamina I want to, I just don't know how."

"Well, first of all would you feel more comfortable doing this here or in my room?"

"Um, yours I guess."

"Alright then, come on." Kamina grabbed Simon's hand and led him down the hall to his own bedroom. "Sit down on the bed Simon, go ahead and take off your shirt." Kamina crossed the room to his desk and rattled through drawers while Simon did as he was told. He gingerly sat on the Team Gurren symbol that was stitched onto Kamina's blanket and stripped off his blue t-shirt. Kamina was still going through drawers when Simon was done so he watched as Kamina threw about various school books and papers to get to the bottom of the top drawer of the desk. Kamina pulled out a small rectangular box and opened it pulling out a tube of something.

"What's that?" Simon asked.

"Anal Lube." Kamina replied stripping off his black t shirt and red patched jeans. Kamina was now standing there in nothing but his red boxers. "Are you going to take off your pants or do you want me to?"

"Um…I don't know…maybe this isn't a good idea Kamina."

"Relax bro," Kamina sat next to Simon on the bed. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I…I'm just scared I guess." Simon muttered

"Well, here…" Kamina paused to put the lube bottle on the bedside table. "Let's see if this helps." Kamina leaned close and locked his lips to Simon's again. He gently leaned Simon back onto the bed still kissing him. Kamina pulled Simon on top of him, holding the boy loosely to his chest. Simon stopped and sat up finding himself once again straddling Kamina. He could feel himself getting aroused from all this kissing, but he didn't care. He liked feeling this way because of Kamina.

"Kamina, take my shorts off please." Simon said rolling over so that he was lying on the bed. He watched as Kamina happily unbuttoned his khaki shorts and removed them tossing them to the floor. Simon felt himself blush a little as Kamina gently poked at the erection seen through Simon's own boxers. Kamina chuckled at the blush.

"Here Simon," Kamina gently took Simon's hand and placed it on his own erection. "It's okay, you can move your hand if you want to or you can leave it there, your choice."

Simon left his hand where Kamina placed it and curiously began to rub at it through the cloth. He was slightly surprised when he heard a soft moan from Kamina's lips.

"You like this?" Simon asked innocently. Kamina could only nod as another wave of pleasure hit him. Simon slid his hand under the fabric getting bolder with every moan he received from Kamina. He gently wrapped his hand around Kamina's length and began to move it up and down tightening his hand at the base and loosening it to rub around the tip.

"Simon, can I touch you?" Kamina asked gruffly

"Yes…" Simon answered. Kamina carefully slid his hand beneath Simon's underwear and began to administer to his length in much the same way the boy was attending to his. When Simon began to moan Kamina moved a little closer and pulled the remaining clothing off of Simon's body.

"Simon, I'm going to start playing with your ass with my fingers okay, it'll hurt a little but it will start to feel good okay."

"Um…alright bro, I trust you." Simon twisted a little as Kamina's lube covered finger began to probe at his hole. The finger was worked in slowly and Simon barely noticed the pain through the pleasure he was feeling. Kamina slid a second lube covered finger in and Simon winced a little. NOW it started to hurt. Kamina anticipated this and carefully lowered his mouth to Simon's erection. Simon stopped wincing and his expression went from that of pain to pleasure.

"K…Kamina…" Simon moaned. Kamina carefully worked his finger in and out of Simon's hole until he hit the spot inside Simon the made him moan louder than ever before.

"Kamina, I...I want more…"

"Alright Simon, I'll give you more." Kamina smiled a little and pulled out his fingers. He slid out of his boxers and carefully grabbed the lube off the table.

"Simon, you realize this means we're having sex right?"

"Yea, I know…I want to."

"Alright, put your legs up on my shoulders okay." Simon nodded and did as he was told as Kamina smeared lube onto his erection. He waited for Simon to be comfortable and then he carefully slid himself into Simon's hole. Simon winced a little and Kamina waited until Simon was comfortable again to move. Kamina started to move and remembering where Simon's feel good spot was he hit it dead on. Simon yelled loudly as his spot was hit repeatedly.

"Kamina…" Simon moaned "Kamina….ahhh" Simon came quickly and the tightening of his muscles around Kamina's length caused Kamina to cum as well. The two of them laid on the bed Kamina rolling off of Simon so he didn't crush him.

"Simon, I love you."

"Love you too Kamina."


End file.
